EdTrooper
Biography Weepa Idi was born in Hanna City, the capital of Chandrilla 26 BTC. In his early life he studied history, politics and different specie's psychology. His parents were local poloticians on Chandrilla and wished for Weepa to continue in their footsteps. Weepa followed his parents hopes and began working on Chandrilla as a aid to the mayor, his father. Weepa decided that before he started running for high positions in the planetary government he would travel the galaxy as a Republic Trooper and see exotic planets and meet new species, since 96% of the population on Chandrilla is human. Weepa joined the Republic Marine Core and trained at the academy for several months, at this time the Great Galactic War had been fought for years and Weepa saw action for the two last remaining years. He fought in several battles such as, the Battle of Agamar and the Batlte of Dathomir. During the war Weepa lost many friends and developed a bitter hatred of the Jedi Order, blaming them for the war. As the fighting continued Weepa was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant but lost the rank when he refused to send his squadron into the battle where an Orbital Bombardment Strike was commmencing. After being demoted to Sergeant he was demoted again to Private for striking a supperior officer whom was a Jedi Knight. Weepa would have been courtmarshaled if the Republic hadn't needed soldiers. After the Treaty of Coruscant Weepa was selected to join a detachment of troopers that were beyond the Senate and Jedi Council, the Champions of the Force, this was much to his dismay, and is currently serving with the Jedi, Marines and a few smugglers. Early Life Born in Hanna City, the largest city on Chandrilla, Weepa received a good education and at an early age was fascinated by Galactic History and its obvious loop of wars between Jedi and Sith. At the age of 15 Weepa became interested in sharpshooting and became a renown marksman, winning the annual Chandrilla Youth Shooting Competition. Weepa had many friends and was known for having a great time. The recession did not effect the Idi fmaily and Weepa grew up in a Upper Middle Class family. Family The Idi's have a long reputation on Chandrilla for being in the planetary affairs. Shean Idi, Weepa's father, was a friendly man who was mayor of Hanna City and had ran for the role of senator for many years but had never been elected. Launi Idi was the Vice Mayor of Chandrilla and had held the position for several years while Shean was mayor. Weepa had an older brother, Keath. Keath had a high than usual Midi-chlorian count of 9000 per cell. Keath left Chandrilla and disappered for several years before resurfacing as a Sith Warrior. Keath joining the Sith pushed Weepa further into hating the Jedi Order and the Sith Empire. Weepa also had an older sister but she left Chadrilla while he was still in school and has not seen her in nearly eight years. 1st Marine Division Weepa joined the 1st Marine Division and participated in the First Battle of Ord Mantall where he was wounded, the Republic Army awarded him the Republic Purple Cross and after the battle he was promoted back to Sergeant Major. Category:Republic Category:Trooper